


Waterbenders

by irishleesh93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2012<br/>Day 4: Whimsical<br/>"It's alright to be surprised. I was too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterbenders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Posted on FF and DA  
> AN: Setting is between The Ember Island Players and Sozin's Comet Part 1: The Phoenix King

_-~ZxK~-_

Katara woke to the sound of a loud but slurred curse. She opened her eyes to look over at the window and was surprised to see the moon still in the sky. Katara got out of bed walked to the window and saw Zuko stumbling across the sand to the water. She watched Zuko as he almost fell again, which then prompted her to go and follow him to make sure he was alright.

_-~ZxK~-_

When Katara finally made it down to the front door and onto the porch she noticed an empty Fire Whiskey bottle on the ground. Katara looked up and saw a trail of clothes leading to the waters' edge. As she walked she came across:

A pair of shoes.

Some well worn pants.

And a fire nation tunic.

By the time Katara reached Zuko he was in knee deep in the ocean with only his shorts on. He was moving his arms in what looked like sloppy bending forms and spinning around. Occasionally he stumbled over his own feet as he spun.

Zuko looked up after a few spins and saw Katara.

“Hey, come on out here the water is nice and hot.” Zuko told me as a large goofy grin came across his face.

"The waters' hot? Zuko, I think your drunk. You need to come back inside before you get hurt or do something stupid." Katara told him.

"No, I like it out here." Zuko replied completely ignoring Katara's question.

"Zuko please I would feel a lot better if you came back inside."

He looked at the house then back to the water before responding.

"Okay, but I have something I need to tell you first."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"It's a secret. Come closer." Zuko whispered.

Katara walked over to the edge of the water before stopping and looking back up at Zuko.

"Closer."

"More." He said.

"Even closer."

"That's good." Zuko said when she was a foot in front of him. "You can't tell this to anyone Katara." He said and Katara nodded in response.

Zuko grabbed Katara by the shoulders pulled her to him and leaned in whispering next to her ear.

"I'm a water bender." Zuko said before he pulled back and preformed a water bending form.

She looked up at him will mouth open and eyebrows raised.

"It's alright to be surprised. I was too." Zuko said to her 'wowed' expression. Then he let Katara go and walked away.

After the shock wore off Katara turned to see Zuko go towards the house somehow managing to trip over ever piece of clothing he dropped. A grin crossed over Katara's face as she followed him grabbing his clothes as she passed them.

_-~ZxK~-_

The next morning when Katara saw Zuko she smiled and let out a giggle.

"What?" Zuko questioned.

Katara completely burst into laughter as she passed him and laughed even harder when Zuko trailed after her asking what she's laughing about.


End file.
